


Wanna Make-Out on a Display Bed?

by nosecoffee



Series: IKEA AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hide-and-Seek in IKEA, IKEA AU again, Kissing, Modern AU, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to FOR NARNIA! It's Theo and Philip's 6 month anniversary (of meeting) and Philip decides that they need to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Make-Out on a Display Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> Tales place six months after the events of FOR NARNIA with these two being sickeningly cute. I'm gonna write more for this AU, sorry. :P

"Remind me why we're at IKEA right now, when we could just as easily be at my place with a bowl of popcorn and Brooklyn Nine/Nine?" Theo asked, as Philip led her through the entryway of IKEA.

  
"Because," he replied. "IKEA."

  
"That's not an answer, Hamilton."

  
He huffed and came to a stop terribly near to the line for Småland. "Fine. It's our six-month anniversary."

  
Theo frowned and counted mentally. "No," she said, slowly. "It's five months."

  
"I meant since we met." He gestured at their surroundings. "At this very IKEA. I bet they still have the closet."

  
"You're quite the romantic."

  
"I know. Nothing beats an IKEA lunch and browsing for no good reason."

  
Theo raised an eyebrow at her energetic boyfriend. "Sounds like a plan."

  
Philip grinned and they headed towards the food court. "Great cause I've been craving their meatballs for weeks."

-

They were in the deck-chair section when he suggested it.

  
"Do you wanna play hide-and-seek?" Philip asked, casually.

  
Theo turned to him, dramatically and took hold of the lapels of his jacket. "You really know the way to a girls heart, Mr Hamilton. Really, you must take me right here."

  
He snorted and she released him with a smirk.

  
"What I mean to say is, yeah, totally, I've always wanted to do that."

  
"Great. Okay, rules; one, you can't ask the staff to hide you. Two, not in the entryway, or the food court. OR Småland. Three, no moving places. Four, you can give clues through texts. Five, toilet breaks must be noted."

  
Theo smiled. "Can I hide first?"

  
"Anything for you, Burr, my love." Philip responded, kissing her on the cheek.

-

 **{Phil-of-the-Present:** Jesus you're good at this game, clue please?}  
 **{The-Oh:** Try the bathroom section?}  
 **Phil-of-the-Present:** you make this too easy.}

-

"Are you hiding behind the shower curtain?"

  
Giggles answered him, and he pulled back the curtain to find his girlfriend playing with the knobs that would usually turn on hot and cold running water.

  
"My go."

  
"Do I have to, like, turn around?"

  
"And count to twenty, yeah."

  
She smiled. "Try beat me."

  
"You're on."

-

 **{The-Oh:** okay seriously, this is ridiculous. Where the fuck are you?}  
 **Phil-of-the-Present:** did you know that IKEA makes beds with under-the-bed storage?}  
**{** **The-Oh:** motherFUCKER I KNEW THAT WAS YOU GIGGLING YOU EVIL CHIPMUNK}

-

Theo pulled the drawer out and Philip stuck his tongue out at her.

  
"How did you even get in there?" She asked.

  
"I payed a kid ten bucks to close the drawer. Totally worth it."

  
Theo helped him to his feet. And then punched him in the arm.

  
"Ow."

  
"Count to twenty, Hamilton."

-

 **{Phil-of-the-Present:** clue?}  
**{** **The-Oh:** I'm making this too easy, but try closets.}

-

He knew the exact closet to look in. He half-expected her to jump out yelling, "FOR NARNIA!" like he did when they met.

  
But instead, he opened the door and she was leaning against the back wall and smiled.

  
"Found you," he said. Theo took a grip of the sleeve of his jacket, dragging him into the closet with her.

  
"Are we gonna make-out now?" He asked, as she started kissing him.

  
"This closet brought us together. We should honour it." Theo replied, running a hand through his hair, fingers catching on stray curls.

  
"Or we could make-out on a display bed? And get thrown out for fun?"

  
She grinned against his lips, punching his shoulder. "In a minute."

-

"That was actually more fun than a Brooklyn Nine/Nine." Theo confessed as they left IKEA, having been politely asked to leave after being caught making out on the old Poltergeist movie bed he'd seen with Angie on their last visit.

  
"I wouldn't go that far, but it certainly wasn't a waste of time." Philip replied, running his thumb along the back of her hand.

  
"I liked it." She said, turning and cupping his cheek. Theo kissed him quickly and then they continued walking.

  
Their hands swung between them. "Happy six month anniversary."

 

 

**Fin.**


End file.
